Something Strange about O'Connor
by IrishChaos
Summary: In their seventh year Harry and Draco have fallen head over heels for this mysterious girl. Hermione, has bad suspicions about her. Is Hermione right? What’s wrong with O’Connor? Who can see through her imperfections? (No slash)


Something strange about O'Connor

Summary: In their seventh year Harry and Draco have fallen head over heels for this mysterious girl. Hermione, has bad suspicions about her. Is Hermione right? What's wrong with O'Connor? Who can see through her imperfections?

Note from IrishChaos: This may include brief abuse to house elves, violence in general, reference to sexual actions, and language.

Disclaimer: sigh No I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Albus Dumbledore, Snape, or any of JKR's original characters at Hogwarts sadly  I do however, own everyone else that you don't recognize that has been in the books like Alana, Parker, Levi, Lena and Tattianna all five are mine, heh  if I find her put into any of your fanfics… shakes fist just kidding XD

No permission has been given, no money is being made, and therefore no infringement is intended.

"Hurry up you're going to be late", a harsh English accented voice called to her young.

A seventeen year old female rushed down the stairs with a large trunk in one hand and a small metal cage in the other. The cage contained a white owl which fluttered in excitement.

The girl had thin figure, besides her curves in certain places. Her shoulder length strawberry golden blonde hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. Her skin was parochially tanned, but no freckle in sight.

All she wore were a formfitting pair of jeans and a burgundy sweater and muggle tennis shoes.

Her emerald optics searched for her mother, this would be the last time she would see her parents for a while, and it was her last time going back to school. Not just any school mind you, Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Most people would call their seventh year the most hectic because of the NEWTS, and choosing their career path. Not this girl, it would be quite interesting, this year, but for all she knew, NEWTS were her biggest problem.

"I'm coming mum give me a second!" She called back in an irritated voice.

"Head Girls aren't late for the train Alana", her mother replied tapping her foot. She was in the kitchen, heaven knows why. Mrs. O'Conner hated cooking with or without magic.

Alana's mum was a little bit curvier than Alana and unlike her skin, Mrs. O'Connor's skin was pale. Mrs. O'Connor was also a tad bit shorter than Alana let's say, two or three inches.

Alana dropped her things by the couch and went into the kitchen embracing her mother. "Give my love to dad when he gets back." She requested as soon as she let go of her mother. Nodding Mrs. O'Connor handed Alana a sack with a couple of galleons contained in it. Alana dropped it in the pocket of her robe.

Alana's father, Mr. O'Connor, was away sometimes for weeks and weeks at a time. Sometimes he would leave without any notice, but neither Alana nor her mother talked about it. It was no ones business but his.

"I'll owl you often, just to see how you're doing", Alana told her mum as she sauntered back to her belongings.

Blowing a kiss to her mother there was a _crack _and Alana had apperated to the Kings Cross station in London. No one had noticed because of the thick crowds hustling to the trains.

Alana strode towards her destination, platform nine and three quarters. "Six, seven, eight, nine and ten", she muttered to herself before checking if anyone had been looking. As usual no one cared enough to watch a girl walk through a brick wall.

Alana walked smoothly through the barrier and there it was, the smokey black train that lead students back to Hogwarts for another magical year.

There wasn't too many parents kissing their children goodbye anymore, to her dismay. She sighed in irritation. "Just my luck."

Approaching the train she hurried up the stairs onto the train with her things. Most of the compartments were full, but this year it wouldn't be a problem. There was the prefects compartment, but she would rather sit with her friends.

After a while of looking for her friends she found them in an already cramped compartment.

"Parker? Lena? Tattianna?"

Three girls looked up towards Alana curiously.

One of the three, had dark skin and matching dark eyes. When she spoke her voice held a faint accent of Arab. "'Lana where 'ave you been? We tried to save you a seat but…." Tattianna threw her eyes towards a dirty blonde haired boy who looked towards Alana with a fruity smile spread on his face. Tattianna rolled her eyes dramatically before continuing," Levi 'ere, being the bugger 'e is, threatened to kiss me."

Alana chuckled, "that's alright, I have to go to the prefects compartment soon, I'm Head Girl you know."

Tattianna and one of her other friends, Lena, the jet-black haired girl next to Tattianna, nodded also. The third girl, with silver hair and metallic blue eyes looked a bit troubled. "Head girl? No one told me Alana was Head Girl? Who's head boy then, Levi?"

Alana O'Connel and Levi Barken were just about the two most feared Slytherins at Hogwarts no to mention they were trouble makers. Just about every Saturday night they had detention.

Alana shook her head rapidly. "Actually I dunno who it is."

Lena rolled her eyes and spoke for Tattianna, "figures."

"I think it's too crowded in here, I'll see you back at school."

Once again Alana was strolling down the corridor with her trunk and her caged owl.

Soon she poked her head into a compartment with three boys sitting. There was one seat open and Alana was thankful. She was still a little hopeful that they would welcome her. All four of them were Slytherins, after all.

"Erm, may I sit in here with you?" She asked in a firm tone.

The boys acted as if she hadn't said anything at all. Two of the boys looked a little, shall I say, _slow. _One, short and pudgy, with a round face, was stuffing his face with a pumpkin pasty, had unruly black hair.

The other looked somewhat the same except for his face, which was in a square form and looked slightly taller.

The third male looked like the leader of these goons. He looked as mean as a snake, just how Alana liked boys. He was slightly masculine, with a strong jaw. What caught her attention was his sleek white/blonde hair it was quite radiant.

Boy did he look interested in that black book he had been reading. Alana looked him over admiring his features.

His name was Draco Malfoy, a rude seventeen year old as his father had been in his day. Although Draco had had a set back since his father went to Azkaban but Draco seemed to be holding up okay.

Alana waited for one of them to say something but apparently they could care less. "May I sit here?" She asked a little more loudly.

Draco sighed arrogantly. He looked slowly up as he spoke," No you can't sit in…" His voice had trailed off as his liquid grey eyes met hers.

_do you believe in love at first sight?_

Alana sighed and turned to leave with her things in each hand.

Draco could have smacked his self silly for telling her she couldn't sit with him. Right beside him.

If he said anything now he would sound like an idiot.

It was a few seconds after Alana had left that the silence in the compartment was broken. Draco had still been staring at the door.

"Draco?" The taller boy asked.

"What do you want Goyle?" Draco asked in an irritated voice.

"That girl had a nice bum."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Irishchaos: So what did you think about the first chapter? Be brutal, if you don't I shall be very disappointed. XD I tried to be as mysterious about this as I could but it went flat. I'll push hard to get the second chapter out within two weeks, I'm kind of _slow _heh  **R&R!**


End file.
